Zehn kleine Zaubermeister
by the grave diggers
Summary: Vereiste Höhen und ein Schloss das zum Gefängnis wird.
1. Default Chapter

**Titel**: Zehn kleine Zaubermeister

**Autor**: Samantha Black und Tentakula

**Inhalt**: Vereiste Höhen und ein Schloss das zum Gefängnis wird. 

**Warnung**: R!!! und massig Blut

**Anmerkungen**: Ok, das Ganze ist mehr oder minder deshalb entstanden, weil wir uns darum ‚gestritten' haben, wer wohl die Grausamere von uns beiden ist. Und wie es der Teufel so will, haben wir dadurch diese unheilige Allianz gestartet *Fähnchen schwenkt*

Doch zuerst mal wieder noch eine eindringlichere Warnung. Nicht um sonst haben wir das Rating zu hoch angesetzt. Wir versuchen unserem Namen als ‚Queen of Horror' ‚ Master of todtraurige Szenen ‚ und gerecht zu werden :). 

Diese Fic hier wird natürlich im Horror Genre bleiben, also auch keine Lovestories etc. Und jeder der einen schwachen Magen hat, sollte es sich vielleicht überlegen ob er hier weiterliest.

Wenn ihr dennoch sämtliche Splatterfilme und Horrorgeschichten rund um Stephen King liebt, seit ihr hier wohl richtig.

Auf jeden Fall wünschen wir euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und wünschen uns natürlich viele Reviews *mit Zaunpfahl winkt*

Eure Grave-Diggers


	2. Zehn kleine Zaubermeister

**Der erste Streich....**

**Autor**: Tentakula

~*~

Der Winter hatte mit großen Schritten Einzug gehalten. Waren die herbstlichen Tage noch angenehm warm gewesen, so schlug die Eiseskälte nun mit voller Stärke zurück. Innerhalb weniger Tage war das Thermometer rapide gesunken, und auch die Schneemassen wollten anscheinend nicht enden. Immer mehr weiße Pracht verteilte sich über die Felder von Hogwarts und ließ die Ländereien in einem unheimlich schönen Glanz erstrahlen.

Es war mittlerweile kurz vor Weihnachten, und das Schloss war seltsam ruhig, nur wenig Lehrpersonal war innerhalb der mittelalterlichen Gemäuer geblieben und noch viel weniger Schüler. Auch der berühmte Direktor der Schule, Albus Dumbledore, war gezwungen gewesen die schützenden Mauern zu verlassen und in die Hauptstadt zu reisen. Die allgegenwärtige Präsenz des Dunklen Lords war mit jedem verstrichenen Monat stärker zu spüren gewesen, und auch das Ministerium schien von dieser unheiligen Gegenwart nicht verschont geblieben zu sein. So war Dumbledore gemeinsam mit dem Hausmeister Filch, und seiner Katze, Miss Norris, nach London zitiert worden, um dort eine schon fast lächerlich anmutende Anhörung über sich ergehen zu lassen. Nach neuesten Statuten sollte es jedem Squib verboten werden wichtige Ämter auszuführen, und besonders die Hausmeisterstelle an der berühmten Zauberschule schien einigen Aristokraten ein Dorn im Auge zu sein. Schließlich, so hieß die Begründung, könnte Filch von seiner Position aus, wichtige Informationen erhalten und womöglich weitergeben. Jedem war jedoch von vorn herein klar, dass es sich um eine reine Schikane handelte. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

So war der Direktor gezwungen gewesen wenige Tage vor dem heiligen Fest nach London zu reisen, um dort darzulegen warum Filch weiter seine Stelle behalten sollte, und vor allem, dass er keinerlei Gefahr für das Ministerium darstellte. 

Die große Halle war seltsam leer, als Hagrid, mit hängenden Schultern durch die schweren Eingangstüren schritt und seinen Blick auch nicht erhob, als er an seinen Freunden Hermine, Harry und den Zwillingen vorbei ging. Verdutzt sahen sie ihm nach, unschlüssig ob sie ihn darauf ansprechen sollten, ob Fang, sein treuer Saurüde, bereits wieder aufgetaucht war, oder nicht. Doch allein der deprimierte Blick und seine ganze Haltung ließen darauf schließen, dass dem nicht so war. 

Fang war schon seit nunmehr drei Tagen spurlos verschwunden, und es gab keinerlei Hinweise, wo er sich aufhalten könnte. Besonders Harry hatte sich an der Suche beteiligt, doch da das Schneetreiben an Stärke immer mehr zugenommen hatte, war es ihnen untersagt worden, das Schloss zu verlassen. Besonders McGonagall hatte sie mehrfach daran erinnert, dass es kaum ratsam war, die wärmenden Mauern von Hogwarts zu verlassen, da dies unweigerlich zu Erfrierungen führen würde, oder Schlimmeren. Und selbst die Zwillinge sahen dies ein, was verwunderlich genug war. 

Doch mit der Einstellung der Suchaktionen nach dem Saurüden war auch Hagrids Stimmung mehr und mehr gesunken, und so sehr ihn die anderen Professoren auch aufforderten, er weigerte sich beharrlich seine Hütte am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes zu verlassen. Er vertrat die felsenfeste Meinung, dass Fang doch noch auftauchen würde, und wenn er dann nicht in seiner Hütte war, würde das arme Tier erfrieren. Die Möglichkeit, dass es längst so geschehen war, kam ihm überhaupt nicht. Er klammerte sich verzweifelt daran, dass Fang doch noch zu ihm zurückkehren würde.

Langsam schritt er zur Tafel empor an dem sich auch die Professoren Black, Lupin, Snape und McGonagall eingefunden hatte. Sie hatten sich bereit erklärt ebenfalls über Weihnachten in dem Schloss zu bleiben. Besonders Professor Snape schien die erzwungene Isolation ziemlich aufs Gemüt zu schlagen. Wurde seine Stimmung um Weihnachten prinzipiell schlechter so schien sie dieses Jahr neue Höchststände zu erreichen. Unterstützt wurde diese Vermutung durch den mehr als giftigen Blick den er den anwesenden Schülern zumutete.

‚Wie ich annehmen darf, wurde ihr verlauster Köter...' Snape wagte einen giftigen Seitenblick auf den dunkelhaarigen Professor, der nicht weit von ihm entfernt saß, ‚...noch nicht gefunden!?' Erst jetzt wandte er wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit dem betrübten Halbriesen zu. Der Spott und Hohn in seiner Stimme waren unverkennbar. Er hatte nicht sonderlich viel übrig für die übrigen Anwesenden. Nun, gewisse Ausnahmen bestanden durchaus. Wenigstens der Hausvorsteherin der Gryffindor schien er einen gewissen Respekt entgegen zu bringen, den übrigen Anwesenden zeigte er unverhohlen, dass er wenig bis gar nichts von ihrer Gesellschaft hielt.

Doch auch wenn jeder den Zynismus in der Stimme des schwarzhaarigen Professors gehört hatte, so schien dies an Hagrid vorbei gegangen zu sein. ‚Ja...  Fang ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht...  Ich mache mir schon so große Sorgen, schließlich...' doch Snape ließ ihn nicht aussprechen. ‚Verschonen sie mich mit diesem Unsinn. Das Vieh wird irgendwo erfroren sein und wahrscheinlich werden sie erst in den Frühlingsmonaten die Überreste davon finden können.' Mit einem gehässigen Lächeln auf den Lippen stand er auf und schritt mir wehendem Mantel durch einen der Seiteneingänge.

Es war schon fast erstaunlich wie viel Genugtuung der Hausvorstand der Slytherin dabei empfand andere in seiner Umgebung zu demütigen, oder besser gesagt sich an ihrem Elend zu weiden. Glucksend hallte das höhnische Gelächter von Draco Malfoy durch die Halle, der es ebenfalls vorgezogen hatte über die Weihnachtsferien im Schloss zu bleiben. Sehr zum Missfallen der verbliebenden Gryffindor. McGonagall strafte ihn mit einem strengen Blick und er verstummte fast augenblicklich. Auch wenn viele es nicht für möglich hielten, sogar der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy zeigte gegenüber der älteren Hexe Respekt.

Erst jetzt bemerkte der Halbriese, welchen Irrtum er erlegen war. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt Professor Snape würde seine Sorgen teilen? Resignierend schüttelte er den Kopf. Auch wenn er gerne die Worte des Zaubertränkemeisters ignoriert hätte, so wusste er, dass sie wohl der Wahrheit entsprachen. Und doch wollte er nicht glauben, dass Fang irgendwo tot im Schnee lag und erfroren sein sollte. Nein, nicht sein Fang. Er war doch viel zu intelligent!

Er spürte eine Hand, die sich schon fast fürsorglich auf seine Schulter legte. ‚Lass den alten Grisskram. Fang wird sicher bald wieder auftauchen...' Hagrid sah auf und blickte in die gutmütigen Augen von Black, und in gewisser Weise beruhigte in dieser Blick ungemein, die nagenden Zweifel verschwanden nicht, und doch wurden sie erträglicher. Vielleicht... vielleicht bestand doch noch die Hoffnung, dass sein treuer Gefährte zu ihm zurückkehrte. ‚Ja sie haben recht... ich... ich sollte wieder zurück zu meiner Hütte gehen, vielleicht wartet er ja schon auf mich.' Erwiderte Hagrid nicht mehr ganz so bedrückt wie noch wenige Sekunden zuvor. 

Ohne auch nur einen Bissen zu sich genommen zu haben, was bereits ungewöhnlich genug war, trottete der Halbriese hinaus aus der Großen Halle.

~*~

Nur am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung bemerkte er, dass es zum ersten Mal seit Tagen aufgehört hatte zu schneien. Doch er war dermaßen in seiner Hoffnung aufgegangen, dass er es nur wenige Augenblicke nach der Feststellung wieder verdrängt hatte. Und so stapfte er schnellen Schrittes durch den Neuschnee immer wieder suchend um sich blickend, ob er nicht doch irgendwo Fang erblicken konnte.

Doch als er die dunkle Silhouette seiner Hütte gegen den weißen Schnee ausmachen konnte, sank auch wieder die Hoffnung. Noch nie zuvor war ihm sein eigenes Domizil so verloren und einsam vorgekommen, wie in den letzten Tagen. Niemand war hier, der ihn freundlich begrüßte, der an ihm hochsprang und versuchte sein Gesicht abzulecken. Richtig trostlos erschienen ihm die eigenen vier Wände, als er von der Winterlandschaft in sein Heim eintrat.

Vorsichtig versuchte er das glimmende Feuer erneut anzufachen und stocherte gedankenverloren in der Glut. Noch immer konnte er sich nicht erklären, warum Fang einfach verschwunden war. Es war nicht seine Art einfach davonzulaufen. Er hatte den Saurüden schließlich aufgenommen, ihn vom Welpen an aufgezogen und ihm niemals etwas Böses angetan. Warum also verschwand er aus unerklärlichen Gründen?

Hagrid ließ sich in seinem überdimensionalen Sessel zurückfallen und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Harry, Hermine und er hatten immer wieder den Verbotenen Wald durchforstet, um eine auch noch so geringe Spur seines Haustieres zu finden, doch nichts. Absolut nicht hatten sie gefunden. Es war als hätte sich die Erde aufgetan und Fang einfach verschluckt. Wenn er wenigstens wissen würde, was mit dem Saurüden geschehen war, dann hätte er vielleicht endlich Ruhe finden können. Doch diese Ungewissheit nagte fürchterlich an ihm. Die Vorstellungen die sich in seinem Kopf wieder und wieder formierten, brachten ihn fast um den Verstand. Fang, wie er erfroren, halb von weißem Schnee bedeckt auf der Erde lag, jeder Witterung, jedem noch so gefährlichen Raubtier preisgegeben. Oder wie der Saurüde jämmerlich winselte in einer von der Natur geschaffene Falle, die fast schon widerwärtig sein abgewinkeltes Bein umschlungen hielt, verendete. 

Jedes Mal, wenn Hagrid die Augen schloss, sah er neue Schreckensszenerien, die sich wie selbstverständlich in seinem Geist bildeten. Wenn er doch wenigstens wüsste, dass Fang nicht leiden hatte müssen, oder das er einfach nur einer läufigen Hündin nicht widerstehen hatte können. Alles... wirklich alles wäre besser gewesen als diese Ungewissheit.

Ein leises Knurren ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Knurren? Das konnte doch nur eines bedeuten, oder? Und außerdem kannte er dieses Geräusch, auch wenn er es erst wenige Male in seinem Leben gehört hatte, dennoch war es unverkennbar Fangs Tonlage. Er war sich so sicher, es konnte gar nicht anders sein!

Überstürzt hechtete er aus seinem Sessel und wäre dabei fast über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert als er versuchte die Türe zu erreichen, doch im letzten Augenblick konnte er sich noch fangen, und öffnete ruckartig die Türe.

Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, doch dann sah er scharf und erkannte... Nichts. Kein Hund stand vor seiner Tür, auch keiner seiner Freunde. Weit und breit war nichts Lebendiges zu erkennen. Enttäuscht ließ Hagrid erneut die Schultern hängen, doch er ging dennoch hinaus in die klirrende Kälte. Auch wenn ihm frostige Temperaturen nichts sehr viel anhaben konnten, so war dies einer der Winter, in denen auch er sich wünschte in wärmeren Gefilden zu sein.

Er wandte sich noch einmal kurz um und nahm seinen überdimensionalen Mantel vom Hacken und zog ihn sich über. Er raffte ihn so eng wie möglich an sich um der Eiseskälte keine Angriffsfläche zu bieten, doch auch dies mochte das leichte Zittern nicht zu unterdrücken, das seinen gesamten Körper peinigte. Weitaus weniger enthusiastisch schloss er hinter sich die Türe und blickte suchend um sich.

Bedrohlich ragten die dunklen Schatten der uralten Bäume über die schneebedeckten Felder, verliehen der unheimlichen Stimmung auch noch ein furchteinflössendes Flair. Wie langgliedrige Finger streckten sie ihre Wipfel gen Himmel, versuchten ihre Dunkelheit auch bis in die höchsten Höhen zu verbreiten. Wie immer um diese Urzeit schienen tausend Augen ihn zu beobachten, und auch wenn er sonst keinerlei Angst verspürte, so musste sich der Halbriese eingestehen, dass heute etwas anders war. 

Er hatte sich noch nie vor den Wesen in dem Verbotenen Wald gefürchtet, bezeichnete einige von ihnen sogar als seine Freunde. Und er hatte niemals geglaubt, dass ein Wesen wirklich böse war. Es gab so etwas wie das Böse einfach nicht, und wenn... dann zeigte es sich vielmehr in menschlicher Gestalt und nicht in der eines Tieres. Doch dieses Mal konnte nicht einmal er das dumpfe Gefühl nahenden Unheils verleugnen. Irgendetwas hatte sich in den Reihen der alten Bäume verändert, etwas war in den Verbotenen Wald gekommen, vor dem selbst die stärksten Bestien andächtig schauderten. 

Es gab kaum Zeiten in denen der Wald wirklich andächtig still erschien. Immer hörte man typische Geräusche von knackenden Ästen, oder dem leisen Schnauben eines der Bewohner, doch heute war dies anders. Nichts rührte sich wirklich. Alles lag still, ja schon fast tot vor ihm. Und doch war er sich sicher eine andere Präsenz spüren zu können.

‚Fang?' flüsterte er in die bedrückende Stille während er einen Schritt weiter an die Grenzen des Verbotenen Waldes heranging. ‚Fang...?' wiederholte er noch einmal, diesmal jedoch drängender und flehender. ‚Komm her, alter Junge!' Doch im Grunde seines Herzens wollte er nicht, dass irgendjemand seinem Ruf folgte, denn er glaubte nicht, dass es sein Saurüde sein würde.

Diese Ruhe, die ihn schwammig umgab, ließ sein Herz um einiges schneller schlagen und seine Kehle fühlte sich rau und trocken an. Auch wenn es fast unmöglich schien, ihm brach der kalte Schweiß aus. Gehetzt rieb er immer wieder und wieder seinen Handinnenflächen an dem ansonst wärmenden Pelz seines Mantels, doch diese Geste schien vergebens. Sein aufgewühlter Geist wollte sich einfach nicht beruhigen.

‚Verdammt, Fang! Komm her!' schrie er nunmehr schon fast aus verzweifeltem Zorn. Noch immer war er überzeugt davon, dass sich sein Hund hier irgendwo befinden musste, dass er in ebenso großer Gefahr schwebte wie er selbst. Und er sollte verdammt sein, wenn er nicht wenigstens versuchte sein geliebtes Haustier zu retten. Was auch immer in diesem Wald war, was auch immer sich auf die Lauer gelegt hatte, war für ihn gefährlich. Er konnte es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers spüren, konnte fühlen wie eisige unsichtbare Finger nach ihm griffen, sein Leben forderten. Er wollte weg von hier und das so schnell wie möglich!

Wieder hörte er dieses tiefe grollen, welches nunmehr sehr viel näher schien als noch beim letzten Mal. Und jetzt bemerkte er auch, dass es kein wirkliches Knurren war. Es war vielmehr ein Anzeichen von Gefahr, Laute eines hungrigen Tieres, das seine Beute gewittert hatte. 

Der feine Duft trocknenden Blutes stieg ihm in die Nase, er war so zart und doch so deutlich, wie kein anderer Geruch. Dieses bleierne Aroma, das drohend und doch verführerisch immer wieder über ihn wallte, ihn schon fast zu umhüllen schien. Wer auch immer diesen Duft ausströmte, war ihm sehr nahe, so nahe, dass es ihn erneut fröstelte. Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wurde die Intensität stärker und dann mischte sich eine neue Nuance in das Gemisch. Verwesung. 

Eine fast übermächtige Übelkeit formierte sich in seinem Magen, ließ ihn trocken würgen. Fanatisch wandte Hagrid sich immer wieder und wieder um, versuchte die Ursache für diese Ausdünstungen zu erkennen, doch nichts zeigte sich vor seinen Augen. Alles war in Dunkelheit gehüllt, als gälte es etwas zu schützen, oder zu verstecken. Etwas das niemals menschliche Augen sehen sollten, dass zu schrecklich war um es offen zu zeigen.

Seinen Blick starr auf den Verbotenen Wald gerichtet, ging Hagrid rückwärts wieder Richtung Hütte. Auch wenn er selbst nicht wirklich begreifen konnte warum, so wollte er nur noch zurück in Domizil, das ihm Sicherheit bieten würde um sich dort fest ein zu schließen. Noch nie zuvor hatte er Angst gehabt in der Nähe des Waldes zu leben, doch jetzt... Etwas Bedrohliches beobachtete ihn, und hatte ihn anscheinend als Beute auserkoren. Und auch wenn er sonst den vielfältigen Geschöpfen die in dem Wald hausten sorglos gegenüberstand, dieses Mal fehlte diese Furchtlosigkeit.

Ein erneutes Knurren ließ ihn mitten in seiner Bewegung erstarren, und sein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust. Das Geräusch war nun unmittelbar hinter ihm gewesen. Und er wusste, wenn er sich umdrehte, konnte er in die Fratze des Tieres sehen, dass ihm einen derartigen Schrecken einjagte. Dennoch konnte er nicht. Starr vor Schreck blieb er stehen und betete zu den alten Göttern, dass er sich einfach nur getäuscht hatte.

Der leichte Lufthauch, der seine Nackenhaare aufstehen ließ, zerstreute seinen Hoffnungen in alle Winde. Der modrige Geruch aus Verwesung, Tod und Verderben wehte ekelerregend an ihm vorbei, ließ eisige Schauer seine Wirbelsäule hinabgleiten und verdeutlichte ihm, dass ihm nicht mehr viele Augenblicke auf dieser Welt geblieben waren.

Es war eine dieser unumstößlichen Tatsachen, die es nur sehr selten im Leben gab. Sie brauchten keine Beweise, keine Untermauerungen, es war einfach eine Sicherheit, die keine Zweifel ließ. Und in dem Moment in dem er sich umdrehte, und in das fletschende Maul seines ehemaligen Haustieres sah, wusste er, dass er sterben würde.

~*~

Die Nacht verschluckte fast vollkommen die Schreie und die unnatürlichen Laute von Knochen, die von starken Kiefern durchgebissen wurden. Als wollte die Dunkelheit einen dichten Mantel aus Verborgenheit über die grauenvolle Szenerie ausbreiten, in der das ehemals gutmütige Tier sich auf seinen Herren stürzte. Die ersten Bisse waren nicht lebensbedrohlich, ließen noch das Trugbild auf ein Überleben zu, doch je öfter das Biest auf seinen Besitzer einbiss, färbte sich der weiße, unbefleckte Schnee blutrot und bereitete den umherfliegenden Fetzen aus einer Mischung von Fleisch und Knochen ein ewiges Grab.

Als der letzte verzweifelte Schrei aus der gurgelnden Kehle des sterbenden Mannes drang, begann es erneut zu schneien, als versuchte der Himmel die Abscheulichkeiten zu vertuschen die sich unter seinem Zelt abspielten.

_Zehn kleine Zaubermeister_

_Saßen nachts im Schloss_

_Einen hat der Hund zerfleischt,_

_da waren's nur noch neun_

Fortsetzung folgt.....


	3. Neun kleine Zaubermeister

  


**...doch der Zweite, folgt sogleich**

  
  
Autor: Samantha Black „Wo ist eigentlich Hagrid?", fragte Hermine nach einer Weile Harry, als der Halbriese als einziger noch nicht beim Abendbrot aufgetaucht war. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Beim Frühstück fehlte er doch auch schon, oder?", fragte Harry nach und Hermine nickte besorgt.   
  
„Nicht, dass ihm etwas passiert ist?" Besorgt schaute die Gryffindor zu ihrer Hauslehrerin, die der Konversation gelauscht hatte. „Ich hatte vor, nach dem Essen zu ihm herüber zu gehen. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mich gerne begleiten.", schlug Professor McGonagall mit einem beruhigendem Lächeln vor und die zwei Gryffindor nickten sichtlich erleichtert. Schließlich schwenkte ihre Unterhaltung ab und sie kamen auf Ron zusprechen.   
  
„Warum musstet ihr euch eigentlich schon wieder so zerstreiten?", fragte Hermine vorwurfsvoll. Sie hatte die Frage bisher aufgrund der Sorgen um Fang und somit Hagrid ruhen lassen, doch jetzt wollte sie endlich eine Antwort erhalten.   
  
Harry seufzte genervt auf. „Bitte Hermine. Wenn er schon so klug war um über Weihnachten nach Hause zu fahren, damit wir eben nicht mehr auf diesen Streit zurückkommen, dann begeh bitte nicht die Dummheit, die er ausnahmsweise nicht mitgenommen hat und verschlechtere unsere Stimmung, ja?"   
  
Bittend sah er sie aus grünen Augen an, bis sie schließlich widerstrebend seufzte und leicht nickte. 

****

Professor McGonagall und Harry standen in der Eingangshalle und warteten auf Hermine, die noch einmal in den Gemeinschaftsraum hatte gehen müssen, um sich ihren Mantel zu holen, während Harry seinen bereits mit herunter gebracht hatte.   
  
Die anderen Personen waren noch in der Großen Halle und ließen sich mit dem Essen Zeit, da sie sonst nichts weiter im Schloss erwartete.   
  
„Wir sollten Hagrid dazu überreden im Schloss zu bleiben. Das Wetter ist wirklich tödlich.", sagte Harry, als er einen Blick durch ein Fenster warf, dass den eisigen Winter widerspiegelte. Er fragte sich, wie Hagrid in dieser Kälte in dieser Hütte leben konnte, ohne zu erfrieren.   
  
„Ok, wir können los.", unterbrach Hermines Stimme Harrys Grübeleien und Professor McGonagall öffnete leicht die Tür, deren eine Seitentür jedoch durch einen sehr starken Windzug aufgeschlagen wurde und die drei Personen sahen sich einer riesigen, ansatzweise vereisten, Schneewand gegenüber gestellt, die fast den gesamten Eingang blockierte.   
  
„Wie soll Hagrid denn jetzt nur wieder ins Schloss zurückkommen?", fragte Harry beunruhigt, als Hermines Schrei seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes lenkte.   
  
Durch den Schnee waren soeben verschiedene Schneeladungen in die Einganghalle geweht wurden sowie einige Eisblöcke und Harrys Blick fand nun den Grund für Hermines Schrei und er schluckte hart, während eine innere Kälte von ihm Besitz nahm.   
  
Zwei der Eisblöcke waren deutlich rot verfärbt und in einem sah man durch das dennoch klare Eis deutlich ein riesiges, jedoch von einigen Bisswunden gezeichnetes, Bein. Wie zur Bestätigung der dunkelsten Vorahnung wehte der Wind nun plötzlich sachte ein Stück Stoff auf eben diesen Eisblock, als wollte es die Schreie von Hermine dämpfen, erreichte jedoch das genaue Gegenteil.   
  
Als Hermine das Stück Stoff eindeutig als die Kapuze von Hagrids Mantel erkannte, gaben ihre Beine nach und sie schluchzte hilflos, ihr Körper von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt. 

***

McGonagall blickte sprachlos mit kalkweißem Gesicht auf den Eisblock als sie bemerkte, wie eine innere Unruhe sie befiel und sie nervös zu der Schneewand blickte.   
  
„In die Große Halle, sofort.", ordnete sie plötzlich an, als sie aus ihrer Trance erwartete und ging schnelles Schrittes auf die Gryffindor zu, die hilflos auf dem Boden kauerte, zog sie nach oben und schaffte sie aus der Eingangshalle.   
  
McGonagall durfte jetzt keine Trauer über den Verlust des guten Freundes zulassen, sonst würde sie nicht mehr klar denken können und gerade das war jetzt notwendig. Sie spürte genau, dass da draußen etwas lauerte. Etwas, das nur darauf lauerte, in das Schloss zu gelangen.   
  
Severus, Sirius und Remus kamen ihr entgegen und schauten fragend sowie besorgt auf die drei Personen, als sie auf die Hauslehrerin trafen.   
  
„Remus, kümmere dich bitte um Miss Granger und Mister Potter. Severus, Sirius. Wir müssen sofort das Eingangsportal schließen.", sagte sie ernst, keinen Widerspruch duldend.   
  
Als die drei Lehrer in der durch Schnee immer kleiner werdenden Eingangshalle ankamen, spürten auch Severus und Sirius eine unheimliche Gefahr, die von draußen zu kommen schien.   
  
Severus zog scharf die Luft ein, als er das vereiste Bein erblickte, während Sirius merkte, dass sein Mund trocken wurde und sich zu einem stummen Schmerzensschrei formte, den der Seelenschmerz des toten Freundes hervorrief.   
  
Doch die Stimme McGonagalls und dieses Gefühl der Gefahr ließ beide sich schnell von dem Anblick losreißen und sie versuchten gemeinsam, das Eingangsportal zu schließen-   
vergeblich.   
  
Als sie erkannten, dass keiner ihrer Zauber weder etwas gegen den Schnee noch die offene Tür hervorriefen, schlossen sie zuerst die eine der zwei Türen, die aus der Eingangshalle herausführten und verschlossen diese mit den stärksten Blockierungszaubern, die sie kannten.   
  
Anschließend verließen sie die immer kälter werdende Eingangshalle zur Tür, welche in die Große Halle führte und verschlossen diese ebenfalls mit den ihnen bekannten Blockierzaubern.   
  
„Habt ihr die Tür gut verschlossen?", fragte Snape noch einmal nach, obwohl er die Antwort kannte, schließlich hatte er selbst mitgeholfen. Doch die Panik, die langsam in ihm hochstieg, wollte er mit aller Macht zurück drängen, was ihm auch einiger Maßen gelang und zurück in die Tiefen seiner kleinen Ansammlung von menschlichen Gefühlen verschwand. „Die stärksten Zauber, die wir kannten.", antwortete die stellvertretende Schuldirektorin, jedoch noch immer sichtlich beunruhigt.   
  
„Ich schlage vor, wir bleiben in der Großen Halle, sodass wir sofort bemerken, wenn die Zauber vielleicht nachlassen.", die angespannte Stimme Professor McGonagall verstummte kurz, „Ich werde Dumbledore umgehend eine Eule schicken und ihm berichten, was passiert ist."   
  
„Das würde mich aber allerdings auch einmal interessieren.", meinte Snape daraufhin nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.   
  
„Ich werde es für alle noch einmal erklären.", antwortete sie und drehte sich zu den anderen in der Großen Halle um, die besorgt um Hermine und Harry standen. 

***

Es herrschte angespannte Stille, die nur ab und zu von Hermines Schluchzen unterbrochen wurde, nachdem die Erklärung von Professor McGonagall geendet hatte.   
  
„Ich werde Dumbledore umgehend eine Eule schicken.", erklärte sie schließlich, doch Remus widersprach ihr. „Das wird nichts bringen. Es kommt kein einziger Vogel bei diesem Wetter weiter als höchstens 3 Meter, ehe er entweder erfriert oder zuvor noch schnell zurückfliegt.", erklärte er und die Hauslehrerin seufzte, während sie über eine andere Möglichkeit nachdachte, mit Dumbledore in Kontakt zu treten.   
  
„Was ist mit dem Kamin?", fragte sie schließlich, doch der Zaubertrankmeister schüttelte den Kopf. „Man kommt nicht durch. Ich glaube fast, der Schnee hat alle Möglichkeiten der Kommunikation mit der Außenwelt abgeschirmt.", sagte er leise und Professor McGonagall seufzte.   
  
Als sie einen nach dem anderen anschaute, als würde sie auf einen Vorschlag hoffen, wie sie dennoch noch Dumbledore erreichen könnten, jedoch keiner kam, schaute sie schließlich betreten auf ihre Uhr.   
  
Auch wenn es noch nicht all zu spät war, sagte sie schließlich: „Ich denke, das Beste wird sein, wir werden heute alle in der Großen Halle schlafen während immer einer von uns Professoren Wache halten wird, nicht, dass dieses Ungeheuer doch noch einen Weg in das Schloss findet.", meinte sie ernst und obwohl die Weasleyzwillinge sich über die frühe Schlafenszeit beschwerten, schließlich war es erst gegen 22 Uhr, suchten sich nach und nach jeder einen Platz zum Schlafen.   
  
Die Professoren beschworen einige Matratzen und Schlafsäcke hervor, damit sie nicht auf dem kalten Stein schlafen mussten und nachdem auch die Wachzeiten fertig verteilt waren, kehrte allmählich Ruhe in die nun abgedunkelte Halle ein. Auch Hermines Schluchzen wurde mit der Zeit immer leiser und verstummte schließlich ganz.   
  
Die Decke der Großen Halle zeigte das Wetter recht deutlich…noch immer ein undurchdringender Vorhang aus Schnee, der nie zu enden schien. 

***

Ein hysterischer Schrei der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin Hogwarts weckte alle Anwesenden in der Großen Halle.   
  
Schon beim Aufwachen merkte jeder, nicht nur durch die Art des Verlassens des Traumlandes, sondern auch durch einen sehr eigentümlichen Geruch, der durch die Halle zog, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.   
  
Bevor die anderen nach Ursache für den Schrei schauten, wunderten sie sich um die sonderbaren Fahnen, die über jedem Haustisch von einem nicht spürbaren Wind leicht hin und her geweht wurden.   
  
Es waren keine Fahnen, wie man sie kannte, sondern waren nahezu durchsichtig, mit merkwürdig strukturierten Oberflächen, hatten einen leichten roséfarbenen Hauch und auch das Material war kein Textil, das man sofort erkannte.   
  
Der Blick wurde schließlich auf die zitternde Frau, deren Gesicht von Tränen überströmt war, geworfen, die mittlerweile in die Knie gegangen war und der eine Arm den Körper schwer über dem kalten Boden hielt, während der andere abwechselnd nach oben und zum Lehrertisch zeigte.   
  
Die Erklärung der Zeichen war schnell geklärt und erschrockene Gesichter zeichneten nun Ungläubigkeit wider, die sich mit dem Schrecken vermischte.   
  
Am Kopf eines jeden Haustisches hang eine spezielle Fahne. Auch sie hatte nicht den normalen Stoff, wie es die Fahnen sonst hatten, sondern wirkte weicher und dicker.   
  
Die Flagge über dem Gryffindortisch war nicht einfach nur rot, sondern blutrot. Dies bezeugte vor allem das Bein, dass am Ende der blutdurchtränkten Flagge hing und das auf dem Fußboden unter diesem schon eine beachtliche Blutlache gebildet hatte.   
  
Ähnliche rote Seen waren unter den Flaggen der anderen drei Häuser abgebildet. Die Schlange war nun ebenfalls rötlich verfärbt und ein abgerissener Arm hielt die nun bräunliche Flagge, auf der das Wappentier der Slytherins abgebildet war, von der Decke, sodass sie sanft durch den nicht erklärbaren Wind hin und her geweht wurde.   
  
Ähnlich gehalten, nur mit dem anderen Arm wurde die Flagge der Ravenclaws, die nun violett schimmerte. Auch hier hatte der Stoff der Fahne gierig das Blut aufgesogen und die Farben miteinander vermischen lassen.   
  
Die orange Fahne der Hufflepuffs, die durch an manchen Stellen stärker mit Blut durchtränk war, wirkte fast wie durch einen Batikdruck gefärbt. Die letzte der Gliedmaßen stand unter der Fahne und hielt sie relativ ruhig, da die Muskeln und Nervenstränge des Beines sich untereinander verknotet haben mussten und eine lange, gespannte Leine bis zum Anfang der Flagge bildeten, an der langsam der rote Lebenssaft herunter floss und schließlich sich zu der bereits unten angekommenen roten Flüssigkeiten gesellte.   
  
Alle Anwesenden waren sprachlos und konnten ihren Blick nicht von diesem grausamen Kunstgebilde aus menschlichen Gliedmaßen lösen.   
  
Doch ein erneutes lautstarkes Aufschluchzen der Hauslehrerin Gryffindors ließ die anderen aus ihrer Trance aufschrecken und schließlich ängstlich umsehen, wen sie vermissten, bis sie sich an die andere Richtung erinnerten, in die die zitternde Hand McGonagall gezeigt hatte.   
  
Der Blick fiel daher langsam, unsicher, ob man wirklich wissen wollte, was man dort erblicken würde, nach vorn zum Lehrertisch, auf dem, auf einem wie ein Kopfkissen geformten weiblichen Oberkörper, einsam der Kopf des Opfers lag.   
  
Ihre Augen waren leer, doch der Mund öffnete sich nun, wo alle Lebenden den Kopf entdeckt hatten. Andere mussten sich sogleich abwenden, da ihre Mägen den nun identifizierten Geruch von Blut, Eingeweiden und vor allem Tod nicht länger ertragen konnten und ihren Inhalt aus sich heraus würgten…. „Wusstet ihr, dass die menschliche Lunge ausgebreitet ein ganzes Fußballfeld einnehmen würde?", hörte man die mechanische Stimme von Hermine sprechen und sich immer wieder wiederholend, während die als Fahnen aufgehängten Überreste ihres ehemaligen Atmungsorgans durch den nicht erklärbaren Wind leicht hin und her geweht wurden…. _

Neun kleine Zaubermeister  
Schliefen in der Halle.  
Eine hängt nun in luft'ger Höh',  
acht sitzen in der Falle. 

_ ...tbc...if...*auf Button zeigt* ;) 


End file.
